Russo Leucisticor
by Rizzie-chan
Summary: Sabina is a girl that knows no mercy... or at least used to. She escapes the Underground trying to find a shelter when a family takes her in. Carla Kaplan becomes her new best friend, and Bina begins to find her childhood again - until she is stripped of her adoptive family due to a sudden illness they had contracted from her. She was not a normal human being, she knew. LevixOC.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Rizzie-chan here! This is a LevixOC fanfic.**

 **I might actually try to work on this the most.**

 **I was also thinking on editing this one fanfic of LevixHanji, not sure about that one yet...**

 **Sorry if this turns into a Mary-Sue-like fanfic... but AOT... tragic things happen to almost all the characters... and she has to match up to Levi... idk... I'll just go along and see how this one works ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Russo Leucisticor_

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

Running.

Light footsteps of a child, hands grasping a bundle.

The heavy loud breaths of the tired men following them.

Shouts of annoyed vendors.

Clinks of coins being passed from hand to hand, relief packets switching owners.

A baby wrapped in dirty cloth crying on an unresponsive individuals' doorstep.

Dark alleyways featuring the weak beaten up and stripped.

.

 ** _This_ is the Underground.**

 **.**

 **The wretched place where all the unwanted recede.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Panting, she swerved a corner. A pack of nonperishable goods were strapped onto her back, along with several jackpot items like a diamond ring and smooth bullets. Her petite figure was covered by a cloak much too large for her. White tips of hair escaped the hood of her cloth, dancing in the murky darkness, a pure colour stained grey by the very atmosphere of the place. But one could see that these ends followed into a graduation of multiple shades of blue from light to dark. She slumped next to the corner she just turned, catching her breath.

"Hey!"

The sound of booted feet reached the girl's ears before a figure appeared in front if her. 'It' was large and heavyset, multiple weapons with sheaths and holsters strapped on its bulk. It stalked up to her seemingly tired figure and seized her up. Both beings panted, catching their breaths, but the girls' exhales sounded the same with each intake. Trained, even. The 'it' stared at its captured prisoner. Chuckling, it grabbed her by the collar, throwing her against the hard cement brick wall behind them. The girl could now see that the 'it' was a 'he'. She stared at him in mock terror.

" _You,_ " he declared under clenched teeth, "Have made my living complete shit. Do you expect me to let you off for that? Huh?" Quiet met his question. He pushed her into the wall even harder. The female's eyes were hidden underneath her white-blue-black bangs. Silence. " _HUH?!"_

The man, not liking the secretiveness, began to slash at the females small body with his meaty fists. Surprisingly, the girl showed no sign of pain. Or maybe not so surprising. This _was_ the Underground, anyways.

It was a moment before noise escaped the captives lips. Her eyes were still shadowed. A maniac laughter slowly escaped the girls mouth.

"...ha...ahaha...hahaha...HAHAHAHA!" She chuckled, body curling in giggles.

The man stared at her in surprise before squinting his puny eyes in stupidity. Ripping off the satchel off the girls back, he threw her onto the ground. "Bitch," he hissed. He kicked at her head, a bruise gradually making its way to the surface of her forehead. His gaze traveled down to the unmoving body before connecting with her choice of clothing. The cloak looked like a regular one, except a small imprint at the corner of the material. His pupils dilated in horror as he stared at the symbol on her cape. A white serpent.

"Oh god," he whispered before backing away from his victim. "God no."

"God yes." She was getting up now. Her movements were graceful for a child, almost hypnotic. She stood in front of her prosecutor, eyes glowing an ice-blue, almost white.

"Wait... what's your name, pretty one?" He asked, trembling. He knew that if he managed to escape from this scenario, he would make millions, perhaps trillions of money just knowing her name and face. Assassins from this guild were wanted by the Military Police, afterall. She paused, as if pondering to tell him the facts.

"Young man," she started, although the man was not young and she not old. "Young man, if a child continuously steals from you and never gets caught, the situation should immediately ring alarm bells in your head. And if you have hired mercenaries to take care of this supposed kid, and yet they expire, should you not be worried? Because you _could_ be dealing with the bad side of this area." she laughed. "Although _all_ the sides are bad. What side _could_ have been _good_ down here? Tch, its a hectic survival of the fittest in this place." She took something out of her breast pocket, what the man thought was gum, and stuck it in her mouth.

"And if someone has been stealing from you for years and yet they are still alive - mark my words, _they are hellishly skilled_. So what do you do now? _You wait until they stop._ They might not even stop even after you're dead. That just means you have great loot. Congrats." She smirked at that and clapped her hands slowly, blowing a bubble obnoxiously. "The victim is supposed to let the prosecutor do their work. You should know that with your time here in this dingy area. Do you know why?"

He shook his head frantically. Her eyes slightly sharpened in distaste.

"Because NO ONE messes with the _Russo Leucisticor,_ or _any_ of us, for a matter of fact. Do you expect me to let you off?" She restated his words back to him. Her irises were slitted. The man, shaking, nodded his head in a negative motion again mechanically, walking backwards. She pushed her hood back. He could now see that her hair was originally midnight black, but turned blue and then at last white at the ends.

"And my name? It's a pathetic one. It holds no meaning. But if you really want to know..." she hesitated.

"My name...is Bina."

 _What?_ The man felt dizzy. He was hyperventilating hard now. Why... _why_ had he just have the luck of stepping across the famed мута́ция? He opened his already foaming mouth and shrieked in the hopes that someone would save him. But who would? No one cared. "...M..mon-MONSTERRRR!"

She slowly padded up to him. Her nails had been painted white. It would look better and purer, like they were suited for an angel, if not for her angrily distorted darkened face. She raised her left hand. With two snaps of her fingers, the previously white phlanges flooded in blackness. _There_ , she thought as the poisonous mix entered her digits. _That felt better. Fit for a_ демон. A demon.

She was one foot in front if him now. Her fingers were at ready.

"You _wish I was._ "

The last thing he felt was a numbing venom entering his body before black spots clouded his vision and tilted horizontally parallel to the floor, painted with slashes of his own drying blood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Um... please review. Idk how I think about this.**

 **Miao,**

 **~ _Rizzie-chan_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Rizzie-chan here!**

 **Annnnnnnd...**

 **Merry Christmas Eve!**

 **Well for some of you readers, it's already Christmas...**

 **This first chapter is like a flashback in Sabina's life.**

 **ANd yes, it is HEADCANON that Carla Yeager's maiden name is KAPLAN(I surfed the internet for 30 minutes trying to find her maiden name lol).**

 **So her original given name is Carla Kaplan, so I'm going to base it off that. Sorry if that inconveniences you...**

 **The AOT/SNK rights for this fanfiction go to** **Hajime Isayama.**

 **All I own is my OC, Sabina.**

* * *

 _ **Russo Leucisticor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 1_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bina-channnnnnnnnn!"

"...Carla-chan?"

A black-haired child turned around, fingers grasping the stem of an innocent blue daisy. Her hair was entangled with bits and pieces of undergrowth, adding to the fairy persona she gave off standing there in the peaceful meadow. The sun gradually set behind her, the sky a brilliant canvas of many colors ranging from a light pink hue to a fiery hot orange to a subtle purple. The child wore a simple blueish-white dress that reached down to her ankles. The edges of tbe mentioned article of clothing danced in the soft wind, as if beckoning her to continue to stay and play with it.

"Bina-chan! The food is done! Com' n eat with all of us!" The other girl jumped up and down excitedly on the hilltop, waving her flower adorned wrist. Her locks bounced with her, a brown mass of chocolaty softness.

"K, comin'." Running up the gradual slope, the fairy-impersonated child seemed to float up, her small feet light with ecstasy. The wind had stopped, sensing that its playmate had to go and receive nourishment in order to come another day. The girl had already forgotten about the wrinkled forestry she had been holding, tossing it on the mossy ground without a second thought. She bounded up in front of her friend, linking arms with her and sniffing the air. Heavenly scents of baked bread and fresh herbs wafted up to meet their eager noses. "It smells so good!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

They both laughed, skipping down to their homey abode. Gray misty smoke slowly twirled around the chimney top. Lights behind cheerful curtains revealed a warmly brightened home in shades of red, orange, and a subtle yellow. Shadows moved silently in rhythm to steaming hot dishes. One of these moved to throw open the wooden door.

"Carla! Bina! Hurry up!" The feminine voice called out.

"We're hurrin', Mama!" Carla whipped her dark chestnut hair and started running. Bina followed in protest, stumbling. "Carlaaaa!"

"Sorry, Bina-chan!" Carla giggled but slowed down her pace, although only just a little bit. Carla sported a white tank top completed with a light yellow fuzzy jacket and skirt. Her feet pumped with energy.

They finally reached Carla's mother and jumped into her welcoming arms. The woman tripped a little under their combined weights but quickly recovered, shifting the two on her body so that they would be more comfortable.

"My precious little children," she said, rubbing her nose on their foreheads. Carla and Sabina smiled quietly, reveling in the happy moment. Carla looked up at her mother's intense green eyes. Her own orbs were replicas, the exact same shade of emerald, shining and twinkling with mischief. Her small hand curled around the side ponytail her mother wore.

"Mama?" Carla looked up at her.

"Yes, my little snoodley-pumpkin-chii?" Her mother replied, poking Carla's sweaty cheek.

"When I get older, I'mma get married to a prince, and I'll be a princess!"

The older female smiled gently at her predecessor. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! And I'mma wear my hair like yours! I'mma be pretty, jus' like you!" Carla's grin widened when her mother chuckled.

"Okay then, my cute little Carla-chan. How about you, Bina? Any thoughts of marrying a Prince Charming?" She wiggle her eyebrows at the midnight- haired girl.

Sabina giggled slightly.

"Nah. But if I do, I'll protect him!" Sabina raised her tiny fists up in an aggressive motion. "Against the Titans!"

Carla looked at her in awe.

"Never mind, I'll marry Bina! She'll protect me better than any wimpy prince!" Carla laughed. Sabina smiled with pride. Carla's mother flicked her eyes to the house.

"Ok, Papa's waiting. We don't want him to eat all that good food!"

Crashes could be heard from inside the abode. A tattered man emerged, sporting a soup-encrusted beard.

"Ew, Papa, you're yucky!" Carla said, disgusted. The addressed man yelped in surprise, quickly drawing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the mess off his face.

"You saw nothing, ok, my little Carla-chan?" Her father brought a finger to his lips.

"No, I saw everything! Mama and Bina-chan did too!" Carla retorted. Sabina crossed her arms and nodded.

"Mmhmm!"

Carla's father dropped his head in defeat.

"Ok, ok, fine, I'm guilty," he said slowly. He raised his arms. "But not until I tickle you!"

He advanced towards his wife and the children in her arms. "Grrr!"

"AHHHH!" The two yelled, hopping out of their caretaker's grip. Carla and Sabina zoomed into the house, screaming and laughing. They jumped into their respective chairs, Carla a red armchair on the left side of the dining table and Sabina on a light blue stool. Carla's parents came in, chuckling at the children's antics. Her father plopped loudly at the head of the table, and the soft-haired female sat delicately on the other end.

"Children, let's pray for the food," Carla's mother declared.

But both Carla and Sabina had already stuffed their faces full of soup and bread. They exchanged looks before choking down their only half-consumed food. Sabina winced as a loaf slowly dropped its way down her throat before taking a large swig of water. Carla did the same.

"Ok!" Carla grinned with a toothy spinach- filled smile.

The group clasped their hands together. Carla's father started.

 _"Our Father, who art in heaven_ ," His voice rumbled out.

 _"Hallowed be thy Name,_  
 _thy kingdom come, "_

Carla and Sabina joined in.

 _"Thy will be done,_  
 _on earth as it is in heaven._

 _"Give us this day our daily bread._  
 _And forgive us our trespasses,_  
 _as we forgive those_  
 _who trespass against us._

 _"And lead us not into temptation,_  
 _but deliver us from evil._

 _"For thine is the kingdom,_  
 _and the power, and the glory,_  
 _for ever and ever. Amen."_

Sabina opened her inquisitive dark blue eyes and clapped her hands twice in delight.

"Itadakimasu!"

Carla giggled and covered her mouth that was already full of food again. Sabina smirked back.

* * *

"Hey, troublemakers, time for your bedtime!"

"No!"

Both Sabina and Carla ran around their bedroom, never hesitating to stop just in case if Carla's mother was able to catch them. Sabina laughed as Carla tripped on the green tasseled rug.

"Gotcha!" Her mother called. She set Carla down in the bed set right into the middle of the room. Sabina obligingly crawled in after, seeing that her friend had already been 'caught'. Carla's mother tucked both of them in under two layers of warm, thick blankets. The bottom one was a light shade of custard yellow, while the top featured comical yellow ducks swimming calmly in several repeated patterns of shapes inside pools of water. Sabina habitually poked the beaks of the inanimate 2-d objects as Carla's mother kissed both of them on their foreheads. A few moments after, the father arrived, hair wet and shirt taut from a needed shower.

"Hello, my lovely little chicks!"

His voice boomed in an endearing way. He made his way over to the side of the bed, where his wife stood staring lovingly at the two.

"Ready to take a trip to Dreamland?" He asked. Sabina and Carla happily giggled in response. They nodded. Carla grabbed on to her father's hand.

"Mama, Papa, stay here until we fall asleep?"

The two parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, my little one."

It was her mother that replied.

Carla grinned sleepily as she quietly dozed off. In moments, she was knocked out, snoring like a freight train. Sabina looked at her friends' parents and slightly rose up from her spot on the twin-sized bed.

"Missus and Mister Kaplan, thank you so much for taking care of me." Sabina's eyes sparkled with gratitude. Mr. Kaplan looked at her fondly.

"No need for thanks, Bina-chan. You are like a daughter to us."

Mrs. Kaplan nodded in agreement.

"My cute little one, we knew that we had to save you from that despicable, mean, _troublesome_ person. Actually, we all should say thank _you._ You taught us to do many things, too. Like remember the time Carla almost drowned in the fountain? _You_ saved her, and then coached us all on how to swim? Although if we were in the ocean, it would have been so much more easier."

Sabina laughed.

"Yeah, I r'member. The water was so shallow, too! That would be cool if the ocean still is alive, like in the storie-books."

Mr. Kaplan chuckled along.

"And that time when rations were cut? We would have _died_ of starvation if it wasn't your knowledge of plants and food traps. _We owe our lives to you_."

Sabina smiled lightly.

"Nah. Mister Kaplan? Missus Kaplan?"

The two that were mentioned looked at their questionnaire, waiting for her to continue. The black-haired girl took a large swallow of air.

"Thank you so much for saving me back over there. Without you guys, I not know where I'mma be. Probably died in a ditch. It was scary."

Sabina shuddered and rubbed her arms, as if to fend off some wary spirit. Her eyes watered slightly and her breath wavered, like she was hesitating to say the next words.

"So thank you."

Her sapphire orbs looked up at her two saviors. They stared back, captivated by her eyes chock-full of swirling emotions.

"Thank you both for living. Thank you for being alive. I feel like... it's not you that needs me, it's _me_ that needs _you._ Both of your existences, and also Carla's — especially Carla's — gave me a reason to live. To _survive._ So... thank you."

Sabina lowered her flushed face, semi-embarrassed after her what she called a lengthy speech, different from the usual couple words that she would exchange with others. Afterall, she was only six. Sabina lay down again, bangs hiding her pupils. Mrs. Kaplan smiled.

"Oh, Sabina. Did we ever tell you that we feel so blessed to have a child like you?

Sabina slowly started to close her eyes. Mrs. Kaplan kissed the exhausted girl on the cheek. The tired child had already shut her eyelids, relaxed fingers evidence for her silence.

Mrs. Kaplan sighed in benevolent compassion. Her gaze skimmed over the two girls, breaths in sync. She stroked Sabina's small fingers in fondness.

"You're one of the family now, Sabina Kaplan."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! PLEASE review below!**

 **I hope your Christmas and New Years go well!**

 **Miao,**

 **-Rizzie~chan**


End file.
